All Good Things come to an End
by Macabre King
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had a falling out after Tartarus. They agree that they weren't ready for a Relationship and they need time to get things in order. Things are getting boring at Camp and Percy wants an normalish life in the mortal world. Percy goes to the Gods for a Request and they gladly grant it. This is an AU Story, **Discontinued**
Everything was peaceful and quiet at camp. The summer was coming to an end, while me and Annabeth were sitting on the beach staring at the lake. We were quietly talking about what was going to happen to us and our relationship.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain, between Rebuilding Olympus and Camp, I can't. I need to focus on my work." Annabeth said teary eyed.

"I know that the Gods have tasked you with a lot of work with redoing Olympus. If that's what you want Wisegirl." I say while looking down.

I felt hurt, knowing that she chose her work over me, but then again I know we both need time after what happened. We're both broken, and need time to pick up the pieces. I know it hurt her to look at me after what I did in Tartarus, I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Annabeth kneeling by me, eyes bright with tears.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said "I love you Percy, with all my heart, but I just can't…" she trailed off, losing her voice.

She looked down and her shoulders started to shake. Her princess curls fell out of her hair tie and covered her face. I leaned toward her and wrapped my arm around her, I felt her tense. I felt like someone shot me knowing that she was afraid of me. I let go of her and back away a step letting her have her space. After a minute she stopped crying and she looked up at me her strikingly beautiful grey eyes that were red from crying. She start to say something but it was stuck in her throat.

"I need to get away from everything Percy." She whispered

I looked away from her and took a deep breath. I couldn't look at her, if I did I would breakdown and cry. I took a second to get my thoughts in order and I slowly turned my head to her. I smiled at her, then I stepped forward and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Annabeth and I always will." I whispered

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said "I hope maybe after all this drama we could going back to being friends."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. It was the familiar scent of strawberries and lemons.

I replied "Maybe we can, sometime in the future."

She broke away from me and gave me a small smile. Then she walked away from me toward the Athena cabin. I sat down and stared out at the setting sun, it was getting dark by the time I got up to go to the Poseidon Cabin. The Cabin had dirty shirts and shorts thrown all over. There was coke cans littering the floor from when the Stolls gave me a pack. Sighing, I promised myself then and there that I would clean up the cabin before I left for the School year. I carefully picked my way through the clutter to my bed and collapsed on the bed. I lay there physically and emotionally tired from the day's events. I lay there staring at the ceiling as the world slowly faded, and as I fell asleep I prayed to Morpheus for a dreamless night.

There was a pounding going on, I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. I rolled over and yelped as I fell of the bunk. I lay there stunned for a couple seconds, then I realized that the pounding in my dream was someone banging on the Cabin door. I got up and jumped the junk piles, ran toward the door. I opened the door to see Nico and Jason. They were just standing there, pitying looks on their faces. Why are they doing that? Then I remembered. What happened last night. They knew. And just as quickly as my good mood disappeared, a frown was formed. They must have noticed why, because Jason stepped forward.

"Percy, Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked slowly.

"I'm fine guys, I really am. But It was Annabeth's choice."

I gave them a smile, but we all knew that that it was forced. Nico stepped forward and looked at me.

"You're not okay Percy. You don't have to be strong, because I know it hurts." Nico whispered.

"I'm fine Nico." I said forcefully.

"You're not okay Percy." He replied.

I pushed past them and started to walk to to the pavilion. I could hear them walking behind me, and talking it was probably about me. I could feel the stares from the campers on me as I walked. It was incredibly uncomfortable, I wonder If Celebrities ever felt uncomfortable with all the attention that they get. I felt someone run into me, and I looked around in confusion. There was Malcolm Annabeth's brother. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was running, when He glared at me and asked "Why were you standing in the the way Percy?"

I was confused, I was was walking when he ran into me. I replied " I was walking when you ran into me Malcolm."

He looked ready to punch or Stab me. I began to wonder why he was mad at me. Did I Accidentally say something wrong or out loud. I asked " did I do something wrong?"

He sighed angrily and he began to pick up papers and book that were scattered around us. I knelt down and began to help him pick up the things. He looked at me, then he sighed and muttered something under his breath. I got up and turned to Malcolm to say sorry but he was already gone. I shrugged then continued by walk to the pavilion, as I walked in I felt people staring at me and it's kinda freaking me out. I quickly walked to Poseidon table and sat down, then a Nymph brought me breakfast.

"Hey. How are you holding up there Perce?" Said a Voice behind me.

I jumped and turned around, and there was Will Solace.

"I'm okay Will."

He gave me a look that said you're not okay. I shook my head and said "I'm fine Will, don't worry."

He asked "What are you doing to today?"

I thought about it for a minute, then an ideal came to me.

"I think that I might go to Olympus to talk to the gods."

Will stared at me like I was crazy, I don't know maybe I was. He shook his head at me and walked away. I finished my breakfast, and walked to the Big House to talk to Chiron. When I got there Chiron was reprimanding the Stolls again. They are never going to learn that Chiron has some sorta freaky 7th sense to tell when bad things are going to happen. I lean on the door frame smiling as the Stolls nodded their heads and tried to look innocent. I chuckled and Chiron gave me a look. He turned to the Stolls and shooed them out of the room.

He sighed and said in a weary voice" They are going to behave themselves are they?"

"Not really." I reply with a laugh

"So Perseus, what is wrong?" He asked looking at me.

He looks at me with those wise old eye that have seen centuries upon centuries of war and conflict. I shuffle and look away. "Nothing just wanted to say that i'm going to my mom's then I'm going to go to Olympus."

"Perseus don't run away from your problems" he sighed

"I'm not...I just need a break, that's all." I say

"Perseus, It will get better. If you insist then you can leave."

"Thanks Chiron." I smile at him. He smiles back and waves me away.

"Go pack Perseus."

I run from the Big House to Poseidon Cabin, not slowing down. I get to Poseidon Cabin, and I begin my quest of searching for my bag. I finally find it hidden under the bed, then I begin to throw clothing into it. I do a quick check to see if I have everything, then I run from Cabin 3. I get to Half-Blood hill and I see Argus waiting for me at the bottom of the hill. I turn to Thalia's tree and place my hand on it then I say " I'll come home."

Then I head toward Argus not looking back.


End file.
